burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Smash Gate
Big surf Island 360 achievment The 360 achievment 'Smash n' grab' is not mentioned. The one you get for collecting some island smashes. I don't have the description, nor the icon. --BronzDragon 21:41, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Please... :Can we move this to Smash Gates? ::I think we should consider a redirection too. :::Sure. Whoever does it has to fix all of the links to this page, though. ::::I can do that with Rappy_bot in seconds. Question ... I didn't want to edit the page unless I was sure, but: * Smash Gates usually mark the entrance or exit to shortcuts and secret routes through the city, and once you've knocked down a Smash Gate it will be removed from the scenery to let you know you've earned it already. They re-spawn don't they - I know I've driven through them and not raised my total or seen the "Smash 371/400" pop up. I'm not sure if they re-spawn after each time you exit the game, or a set period of time, or just when you leave the area, but I think they re-spawn and the page clearly implies they don't! Tiger-Heli 19:50, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I guess what must have happened was I knocked down the center section, so I was still seeing the sides and not getting credit for running into them. When you say restart your save - there is no way to just erase the Smash gates, correct? (I am 12 events shy of the Elite licenese (hate stunt runs) and have all the main cars unlocked - so I would have to do ALL of that over if they accidentally got knocked down, correct?)Tiger-Heli 18:56, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm three smash gates shy in Downtown Paradise and 1 in two other districts - I'm going to work on the walkthrough and then go back and use it to look for them - but ...When I was trying to get the Manhattan Custom with no gates down I saw how it could happen - I got pushed through a gate in a Road Rage event and the gate was knocked down, but I didn't get credit for it - hopefully I don't have one where all the gates got knocked down during an event ... Thanks!!!Tiger-Heli 14:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Walk-thru status Just to let people know - I have the text done for about 60 of the smash-gates and the map numbered for the first 160. I'll do screenshots at the end - hopefully will have a walk-thru to upload by the first of next year (Mainly just a heads-up to avoid duplication of effort if anyone else was considering this).Tiger-Heli 12:12, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Great. Thanks. am i missing something? i just need one more gate in the area: Downtown paradise. I drove along the walkthrough and found all the 80 gates. Knocked them all over (every single yellow bit) and at the end the ps3 said i'm still missing 1!!! but i followed the walkthrough AGAIN....but still havent smashed the last gate it says. Can anyone help me with that? what should i do, its abviously some kind of bug. Do i need to report it to Critereon? Help me PLEASE Correct - see Baba's post above. There are three possibilities: 1) The gate was completely destroyed during a crash or a race event, in which case you didn't get credit for it, but it is gone, so you can't knock it over again. 2) When I was making the walkthru, there was one gate that only registered about 50% of the time - I would drive through it and notice it was not there, but my count was off by 1. I use a PC, so I had previous save points that I could re-load, but on a PS3, that likely is not an option. 3) Perhaps the gate is still there and you missed it - sometimes they are hard to see or find, but with a map, photos, and a text walkthru, that seems somewhat unlikely as well. The problem is that if you have previously completely removed one, there is no visible evidence that one used to be there, so it is hard to verify you are in the correct location. Tiger-Heli 16:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Help Guys i need one gate since 3 months and i did as 4 tutorials and cant find nothing becose i have not pieces of gates and maybe i need restart the game? Plus the possibilities are laid out above your question ... Tiger-Heli 19:06, September 29, 2010 (UTC)